Generally stated, the present invention relates to storage enclosures and more particularly to such enclosures for storing containers of hazardous material in such a manner that a secondary containment is provided for any spills or leakage of the containers within the enclosure.
The increased recognition of problems attendant the disposal of hazardous materials has caused a need for producers of hazardous material to treat the containment and storage of such materials with a greater degree of care than was employed some years ago. It is common to provide containers, such as drum containers and the like, for storing hazardous material before use and in other cases, after the hazardous materials have been produced, but prior to a disposal thereof. It is known to be desirable to provide enclosures for such containers so as to avoid contact therewith by members of the public and/or workers who might not appreciate the danger associated with such materials.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to disclose and provide a storage enclosure for storing containers of hazardous material which provides for a secured and reliable secondary containment of any spills or leakage which might emanate from the containers stored within the enclosure. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a storage container which is of strong durable steel construction in a manner so that unauthorized access to the containers within the enclosure can be minimized. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an enclosure wherein the condition of the means for providing the secondary containment of the enclosure can be visually inspected to determine whether spills or leakage of stored materials have occurred and whether the structure continues to provide the desired containment.